


A Normal Life

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sam doesn't want normal anymore.





	A Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Normal Life  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 326  
**Summary:** Sam doesn't want normal anymore.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 8](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2825219.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1248906/1248906_original.jpg)

Castiel stood with a host of his fellow angels and watched as the scene unfolded below them. He’d had no doubts that the Winchesters would find a way to end the apocalypse. But it also meant they wouldn’t need his help anymore. “Is this really the only way?”

“Shh.” Michael put his finger against his lips. “Listen.”

“We did it.” A sigh of relief accompanied the declaration as Dean leaned against the impala.

Lucifer was gone, hell was closed; the doors shut forever. There would be no more demons walking the earth.

Sam relaxed against Dean, and even though a feeling of immense relief and satisfaction flooded his body he still couldn’t believe it was over. “What do we do now?” It was going to seem weird not having to hunt anymore.

Dean turned to look at his brother. “You can finally have what you’ve always wanted, Sammy. You don’t have to be a hunter you can have a normal life.” _Dean didn’t know how he was going to survive without his brother._ He quickly turned away so Sam wouldn’t see the pain the thought caused him. 

He stared at Dean with his mouth agape. _Didn’t he get it by now?_ “I don’t want normal.” He slowly slid his hand across Dean’s until their fingers were entwined. “The only thing I want is you.”

There were all kinds of questions flooding Dean’s mind but he swallowed them all. He wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth or in this case a gift of Sam. “You got me.” Dean tightened his fingers around Sam’s. 

As Dean and Sam drove away in the impala, Michael finally answered Castiel’s question. “It’s the only way.” And without another word a flash of blinding light lit the sky before falling dark once more. 

All the angels were back in Heaven. Demons were locked tight in Hell. And the Winchester brothers were finally free to make their own destiny.


End file.
